godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Anguirus
Anguirus (アンギラス , Angirasu)è un ankylosaurus mutato creato dalla Toho che fa la prima apparizione nel 1955 Godzilla film, Godzilla Raids Again. Nome Il nome inglese di Anguirus dalla Toho inizialmente era "Angilas",ossia il nome giapponese, che fu cambiato in Anguirus nel 1959 nella versione Americana di Godzilla Raids Again, con il titolo del film viene modificato in Gigantis, the Fire Monster. A metà degli anni '90, Toho acquista il copyright del nome "Anguirus", rendendolo il nome ufficiale del kaiju. Apparizioni |copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Anguirus.png |image =Screenshot_8_21102.jpg |caption =Anguirus in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species = Irradiated/Giant Ankylosaurus |nicknames =Angilas, Angurus, Angorous, Anguillas, Boryuanguirus, Angilasaurus, , Angy |height =60 m (showa) |length = 100 meters 160 meters |weight = 30,000 tons 60,000 tons |controlled =Kilaaks Xiliens |relationships =None |allies = |enemies =Godzilla , King Ghidorah, Gigan, Fake Godzilla, MechaGodzilla 1, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Gororin, Destoroyah |created = Tomoyuki Tanaka Motoyoshi Oda |portrayed = Katsumi Tezuka Hiroshi Sekita Koetsu Omiya Tadakki Watanabe Toshihiro Ogura |firstappearance =Godzilla Raids Again |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms = None |suits = ShodaiAngira, SoshingekiAngira FinalAngira |roar = }} }} Anguirus è un dinosauro quadrupede che sembra simile a un anchilosauro. Ha diversi corna nella parte superiore della testa e ha un unico corno sopra il naso che ricorda un rinoceronte. Il suo viso è lungo e sporgente, come quello di un coccodrillo, i suoi denti sono seghettati. Il suo carapace è costellato di lunghe spine taglienti. La coda Anguirus è più lunga del suo corpo e costituisce la maggior parte della lunghezza del suo corpo , e l'estremità è anchessa ricoperta di spine. I suoi arti posteriori sono più lunghi dei suoi arti anteriori, che gli consentono di stare in posizione eretta, ma generalmente cammina su quattro zampe. Storia Showa Series ''Godzilla Raids Again Anguirus fu risvegliato in in ''Godzilla Raids Again]]Godzilla Raids Again, da Godzilla su una remota isola, dove hanno combattuto. Godzilla è riuscito a sconfiggere Anguirus, e ha nuotato via verso il Giappone. I due incontratisi di nuovo in Giappone, dove hanno combattuto. Godzilla uccise Anguirus, e tornò al mare. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]In Destroy All Monsters, Anguirus sembrava essersi ripreso dalla sua mascella rotta da Fake Godzilla in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla e ora viveva a Monsterland insieme agli altri mostri di Terra nel 1999. La Earth fu ivasa dai Kilaaks, tuttavia, fu mandato a custodire la base di terra degli alieni. Gli umani sono intervenuti, e liberarono i mostri dal controllo mentale alieno. Anguirus combattutè contro King Ghidorah, ancora una volta, e riuscì a ucciderlo insieme agli altri mostri. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan Quasi 30 anni dopo gli eventi di in ''Godzilla vs. Gigan]] Godzilla Raids Again, in Godzilla vs. Gigan, un nuovo Anguirus arrivato, questa volta per salvare il Giappone. Godzilla e Anguirus vivevano su Monster Island, e Godzilla lo mandò in Giappone per controllare uno strano rumore che stavano ascoltando. Anguirus nuotò fino alle coste del Giappone, dove è stato attaccato dai militari. I militari riuscirono a scacciarlo, e lui tornò a Monster Island per informare Godzilla. tornato con lui in Giappone, dove hanno combattuto contro Gigan e King Ghidorah a World Children's land. Hanno sconfitto i mostri nemici, ma erano molto gravemente feriti nel processo. ''Godzilla vs. Megalon Anguirus appare brevemente in ''Godzilla vs. Megalon, dove è stato visto su Monster Island con Godzilla e Rodan. Il trio di mostri si trovano su Monster Island quando i test nucleari effettuati nelle vicinanze, causarono la divisione dell'isola a metà. Godzilla riuscì a fuggire, ma Anguirus cade su Rodan, ed entrambi finiscono nella crepa del terreno. ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla Tre anni dopo, in in ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla]] Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, Anguirus va in Giappone a controllare Godzilla. Si accorse che qualcosa non andava, e Godzilla lo attaccò. Anguirus riuscì a togliere un po' di pelle a Godzilla, rivelando una lucentezza metallica sotto, era Fake Godzilla poi ha rotto la mascella di Anguirus, e ha scavato sottoterra per guarire. ''Godzilla Island '']] Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars Nel in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]] 2004, Anguirus era sotto il controllo degli Xiliens e fu mandato ad attaccare Shanghai. E' stato attaccato da Karyu, che si dimostrò troppo veloce per lui. Ha continuato a combattere contro gli umani, ma fu richiamato dagli Xiliens. Dopo che la fiducia tra l'umanità e gli alieni si ruppe, Anguirus fu rilasciato a Shanghai, ancora una volta. Ha combattuto Karyu e lo distrusse quando si arriccio come una palla e sbattè contro esso.Una volta che Godzilla è stato svegliato di nuovo, Anguirus, Rodan, e King Caesar sono stati inviati a fermarlo. Anguirus combattuto la maggior parte della battaglia, rannicchiato, facendosi così calciare da Godzilla contro King Caesar. Godzilla li sconfisse così. Abilità Anguirus non ha alcuna abilità "speciale" in particolare, così usa i suoi denti, artigli, corna e carapace come le sue armi, attira molti fan appassionati dei mostri più "naturali". Egli è conosciuto per gettarsi all'indietro su un nemico, lacerandolo con il suo carapace spinoso (Godzilla vs. Gigan). Egli è anche in grado di scavare per distanze notevoli (Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla). Recentemente, l' Anguirus apparso in Godzilla: Final Wars ha dimostrato la capacità di arricciarsi su se stesso per formare una palla e spingersi a velocità incredibile. Anguirus ha anche notevoli capacità di resistenza e determinazione, è in grado di resistere molto prima di arrendersi . Nonostante più volte abbia fronteggiato avversari più potenti di lui, in particolare Godzilla, King Ghidorah, e MechaGodzilla,non si è mai ritirato da una lotta senza prima aver subito danni sostanziale. Forse il miglior esempio della persistenza di Anguirus è stata la sua lotta contro King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters, in cui egli stesso si aggrappò a uno dei colli di King Ghidorah con le mascelle, rimanendo attaccato anche quando King Ghidorah stava volando via, fino quando King Ghidorah morse il collo di Anguirus, facendolo cadere. La stessa scena si è verificata come stock footage in Godzilla vs Gigan. Nonostante sopportò la grande caduta, Anguirus riprese il suo attacco una volta che il drago atterrò. Un evento simile si è verificato in Godzilla contro Megalon, in cui Rodan e Anguirus caddero in una fessura nel terreno, riuscendo a sopravvivere alla caduta e presumibilmente nascondersi fino a quando non è sincontrarono Fake Godzilla. Nonostante la sua tenacia, Anguirus non ha mai vinto un combattimento senza l'aiuto di Godzilla. Dal 1970, le sue apparizioni sono state utilizzate per dimostrare quanto sia potente il nuovo avversario era allora, mettendo in evidenza la minaccia. Ciò è particolarmente pronunciato in Godzilla vs Gigan, in cui Anguirus coraggiosamente ma inefficacemente attaccò sia Gigan sia King Ghidorah durante la battaglia finale, richiedendo che Godzilla finisse entrambi i nemici con poco aiuto. Una ragione di questo evento è che Anguirus ha agito come uno stand-in per altri mostri i cui abiti erano ben al di là di riparazione, al momento, in particolare Baragon. Nel videogiochi Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee e Godzilla: Save the Earth, Anguirus è finalmente dato un "ruggito sonic", un boato che è abbastanza forte da far male mostri e distruggere le armi militari. Si può anche distruggere, e anche passare proprio attraverso, edifici e rocce. Nel primo gioco, Anguirus 'attacco di rabbia coinvolge lo carica i suoi picchi con una certa energia indefinito, poi saltare lontano in aria, li tiro fuori durante l'esecuzione di molteplici lanci. In quest'ultimo, è semplicemente una variante del suo attacco "laminazione" usato nel primo gioco così come Godzilla: Final Wars. Sembra che, secondo un 1955 giapponese adattamento manga di''Godzilla Raids Again, che era contemporanea con il film, Anguirus potrebbe essere stato originariamente concepito come un camino di sfiato come i suoi rappresentati più volte di respirare una sorta di fiamma. Inoltre, il modo in guscio Anguirus 'flop intorno a Godzilla Raids Ancora una volta, parzialmente diviso in due e sciolto dalla sua schiena, è raffigurato in opere d'arte così, che porta alla convinzione che questo potrebbe essere stato intenzionale, piuttosto che un difetto di progettazione del costume. Quando il secondo Anguirus apparso in ''Destroy All Monsters, queste caratteristiche non erano presenti né alluse. Filmografia *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla Island (TV series)'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Apparizioni nei Game Appearances *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' (Cameo) *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Monster War'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla: Unleashed Altezza '']]:80 metri Peso:54,000 tonnellate "Anguirus è un fedele Earth Defender. Anche se non è né il più grande, più forte, o più veloce d'avanguardia della Terra, possiede una tenacia dello spirito che lui un avversario temibile per qualsiasi mostro fa. Anguirus può stordire gli avversari nei dintorni con il suo temibile di Sonic Roar, o usare le sue potenti mascelle a lasciare un'impronta. attributo più unico Anguirus 'è il suo carapace spillo ultra-dura, che può parare qualsiasi attacco fisico e infliggere danni pesanti tagli in risposta. Anguirus può infilare la testa e gli arti sotto il suo guscio e rotolare in avanti -questo lo offre un'eccellente resistenza agli attacchi e gli permette di arare un terreno e gli avversari allo stesso modo. Quando la terra è minacciata, Godzilla verrà a sua difesa, e Anguirus sarà proprio accanto a lui, fino alla fine. " Gojira-Kun_-_Anguirus.png|Anguirus in Gojira-Kun Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_ANGUIRUS.png|Anguirus in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Fumetti ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Anguirus.jpg|Anguirus in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #2 ''Godzilla: Legends Anguirus appare in Godzilla: Legends numero # 1. Come una città viene attaccata da Destoroyah, uno scienziato di nome Dr. Anders utilizza un dispositivo sperimentale per cercare di chiamare Godzilla in città per combattere. Mentre il dispositivo funziona, chiama Anguirus invece. Anguirus attacca Destoroyah, anche se Destoroyah è molto più grande e più forte. Anche con 'perseveranza, e il dottor Anders' Anguirus secondo tentativo con il G-segnalatore, Destoroyah è troppo potente per loro di fare alcun danno permanente. Ha quasi uccide Anguirus fino Col. Matsumiya utilizza un elicottero per inviare un enorme serbatoio di freon a distruggere in Destoroyah. Anguirus tira poi in una palla e sbatte in Destoroyah parzialmente congelato, sconfiggendolo e segnando la sua prima vittoria su un altro . Successivamente, Godzilla arriva e sembra che Anguirus e lui si affronteranno, ma visualizza Godzilla rispetto verso Anguirus, almeno sapendo che c'è una minaccia più grande per andare dopo. Anguiruslegend.jpg|Anguirus in the cover of ''Godzilla: Legends #1 godzilla-legends-1-best-scene.jpg|Anguirus defeats Destoroyah in Godzilla: Legends #1 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' In questa serie in corso, Anguirus è considerato un "Terra Monster", che è stato congelato in una calotta di ghiaccio fino a quando fu ri-svegliato insieme a tutti gli altri mostri della Terra. Galleria In Altre Lingue Lingue alfabeto latino tendono ad usare la stessa ortografia. *Basco: Erraldoien *Serbo: Ангуирус *Yiddish: אַנגוירוס *Russo: Ангирус *Cinese: 安吉拉斯 Verso Anguirus 1955 Roars|Anguirus' roars in Godzilla Raids Again Showa Anguirus Roars|Anguirus' roars from 1968 to 1974 Anguirus 2004 Roars|Anguirus' roars in Godzilla: Final Wars Curiosità *Pur essendo un ankylosaur, Anguirus assomiglia in realtà un mix di un coccodrillo, ankylosaur, e styracosaurus. * Anguirus è stato il secondo in the Godzilla series. *Anguirus è stato il primo ad essere ucciso da Godzilla. *Anguirus è il primo mostro Godzilla mai combatte, e anni dopo un nuovo Anguirus sarebbe venuto e fare amicizia con Godzilla. *Prima della sua apparizione in Godzilla: Final Wars, Toho prevede di utilizzare Anguirus due volte nella serie Millennium. In primo luogo, è stato uno dei mostri del Guardian, il Dio del Mare, in Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, la versione originale di Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Egli è stato tagliato quando Toho decise che potevano realizzare un profitto maggiore se lo hanno sostituito per una più popolare : Mothra. Ancora una volta, in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., era originariamente il mostro trovato lavato morto sulla spiaggia. Tuttavia, Toho lo sostituì con Kamoebas. *Una scena in Godzilla: Final Wars di Godzilla distruggere Rodan, Anguirus, e Re Cesare non è stato girato, facendo Anguirus uno dei soli cinque mostri sopravvissuti alla fine di Final Wars. Il film originariamente aveva Godzilla distrugge i tre mostri. Perché sono stati risparmiati, i fan ipotizzano che Godzilla li risparmia perché erano suoi alleati in passato. *Anguirus boato è stato utilizzato in molte serie di videogiochi come ruggiti di Street Fighter e Metroid.Anguirus 'sono stati riutilizzati per la Draygon boss di ''Metroid'' series. *insieme a Rodan, Anguirus è considerato il più stretto alleato di Godzilla. *In Dairanger, Daimugen ha uno stesso ruggito di Anguirus. *Durante la produzione iniziale del Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla nel 1995, Anguirus è stato originariamente progettato per apparire, ma dovuto al fatto che Godzilla ha combattuto contro le creature che semplicemente gli assomigliavano, il progetto è stato abbandonato e Anguirus non sembra in un altro film di Godzilla fino al 2004. Anche se Anguirus non compare nella era Heisei, c'è concept art commissioning on how he would have looked like. Sondaggio Do you like Anguirus? Yes! No. Kind of.